1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mating electrical safety plug and receptacle and more particularly, to an electrical plug and receptacle having a configuration which reduces the risk of accidental shock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contemporary conventional homes are supplied with numerous electrical receptacles. Electrical codes specify receptacle location requirements, that is to say how far a receptacle should be located from an opening in a wall as well as the spaced apart relationship between receptacles. Current standards typically require a receptacle be located within six feet of both sides of a doorway, a fireplace, or even a bay window. Standards also dictate a spaced apart relationship between receptacles. This spacing is generally less than or equal to twelve feet apart. Unlike earlier built homes, outlets are no longer sparsely distributed throughout a house but are distributed in such a manner so as to permit a homeowner to supply current to an appliance from virtually any point in the home without the aid of an extension cord. With this convenient distribution of receptacles, not only are receptacles becoming more accessible to children but appliances are being relocated more often, increasing the frequency with which a plug is connected and disconnected from a receptacle. As a result, adults and children alike are exposed to greater risk of hazardous electrical shock. A common occurrence of electrical shock results from contact with the partially exposed plug prongs of a partially disconnected plug. An insulated plug prong would reduce the risk of this dangerous exposure to electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,320 issued Dec. 28, 1971 to William F. Eckert discloses a conventional type two prong plug having accordion-like insulated prong sleeves which contract and expand when the plug is connected and disconnected, respectively. This shields the plug prongs and thus, reduces the risk of accidental shock when the plug is partially withdrawn from the receptacle. This sleeve, however, is fabricated of a pliable material which is expansible and collapsible and is, therefore, substantially susceptible to splitting or cracking over a prolonged period of use, thus may eventually allow current to leak through.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,807 issued Jun. 23, 1987 to William C. Boteler et al. describes an electrical non-conductive outer housing and connector members recessed in one end of the housing. A male plug of this type would require a mating connector having a generally cylindrical non-conductive body. A mating connector of this type would protrude from a wall plate to a significant extent, unlike conventional receptacles which are substantially flush with a wall plate. The protrusion of a receptacle of this variety may be considered excessive and unsightly. Moreover, there exists no measure to prevent a foreign object (other than the mating plug) from being inserted into the receptacle and from engaging with the conductive elements within the receptacle, thus offering exposure to electrical shock.
A plug having a set of prongs fabricated of an non-conductive material, each prong facilitating as a shroud to conceal a conductive element, and a mating receptacle being configured so as to reduce the accessibility of the conductive elements by foreign objects (other than the mating plug) would reduce the risk of electrical shock.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.